


Hold Me Down

by syeongyeom



Category: Game Grumps, egobang - Fandom
Genre: Blowjobs, Hold Me Down Halsey, Kinda, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Stripping, egobang smut, i am sin, lap dance, this is sin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 09:05:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5863078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syeongyeom/pseuds/syeongyeom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan does the Halsey knee grind for Arin during a lap dance type thing and things get a bit heated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold Me Down

Dan stood in the bathroom, staring at himself in the mirror. 

He wasn't going to lie, he thought he looked hot as hell.

He had Suzy straighten his hair earlier that night, so his hair fell perfectly flat across his face, lining his cheekbones and down to his shoulders. He was wearing nothing but skinny jeans - the tightest he owned - that fit his hips loosely. Sometimes he hates being so skinny.

With a final sigh, Dan unbuttoned his jeans and made sure they were as open as possible, revealing the small trail of hair that lead down to his groin.

"Dan!" he heard Arin yell from the grump room outside of the bathroom. "Where are youuuu? I'm getting bored!"

He had made sure to sit Arin down and tell him to wait earlier - throwing all of his hair into a beanie so that Arin wouldn't suspect anything.

"One minute!" Dan yelled back, flipping his bangs to the side and running his hand through the rest of his hair.

He exhaled and closed his eyes, a small smile playing on the corner of his lips.

'Arin is going to fucking love this,' he thought before unlocked the bathroom door and slowly making his way outside.

He walked behind arin quietly, extending his arms before slowly wrapping them around the clueless boy from behind.

"Jesus! You scared me." Arin squealed, turning his head to look at his boyfriend.

"No, no, no." Danny said, turning Arin's head back around. "I need to put on music before you can see me..." he whispered, leaning in and nibbling on Arin's earlobe.

"O-oh." Arin was most likely getting the idea now, and Dan smiled, unwrapping himself from Arin and walking over to the stereo that sat on one of the cabinets in the back of the room.

He pressed the play button on the stereo and the room filled with the sounds of one of Dan's new favourite discoveries; Halsey.

"Hold Me Down" filled the once silent air, and Dan smiled, swaying his hips to the music gently as he walked into Arin's view.

He made eye contact with the obviously confused boy and he almost broke out laughing at his face.

Arin was sitting there, in the small table chair, his mouth hanging open and his eyes wide.

Dan smirked and started dancing slowly to the opening of the song, singing along loudly and trying to be as seductive as possible.

His hands roamed all of his torso, gripping and scratching softly as some parts.

The bridge of the song started and Dan bit his lip in exitement, walking towards Arin slowly, moving his hips as he did so.

"And he told me I was holy..."

He stood in front of Arin, his lip still between his teeth and his hands on Arin's thighs.

"He's got me down on both knees," Dan whispered this part, his mouth close to Arin's ear and his hands moving up and down his thighs, lightly ghosting over his groin.

Dan stood up completely straight, looking down at Arin before winking and continuing to sing.

"But it's the devil that's trying to hold me down,"

Dan fell to his knees, his eyes falling shut and his hands roaming the entirety of his own chest as he grinded up and down on the floor.

"J-jesus fucking christ..." he heard Arin mutter under his breath and he smiled.

He stopped grinding, adjusting himself so he was sitting on his knees.

"Like what you see?" Dan asked, his voice laced with humour and lust.

He opened his eyes and watched as Arin nodded desperately. 

Dan scooted closer, still on his knees, and put his hands on Arin's thighs again, looking up at the man.

"Missed you all day," Dan started, moving his hands up to play with the button on Arin's pants.

"Missed everything about you," he continued, and he could hear Arin's breathing get heavier as he started to unbutton his pants. 

He finished with the button and slowly unzipped the pants, teasing the needy boy above him.

"Did you miss me too?" he asked innocently and Arin's head rolled back, his eyes shutting close and his hands going to the back of Dan's head and pulling on his hair gently.

Dan started to slowly pull down Arin's pants and Arin raised his hips from the chair slightly, giving Dan enough room to pull both his pants and boxers to the floor.

Arin's erection fell hard against his stomach and Dan licked his lips, moving his hand to stroke Arin slowly.

"What do you want me to do, Arin?" Dan asked in a soft voice and Arin whimpered quietly, his hands tugging Dan's head towards his leaking erection.

Dan smirked and bit his lip, removing the hand that was stroking Arin and leaning in closer to it.

He took the tip of Arin's penis into his mouth, sucking gently and running his tongue around the slit.

"G-god..." Arin groaned, tugging on Dan's hair. Dan moaned and took more of Arin's shaft into his mouth - as much as he could handle - while bringing the other hand up to stroke the other half.

Arin was a moaning mess under Dan and he absolutely loved it.

The noises that Dan made Arin make were absolutely incredible. The small whimpers and moans, the begs and pleades for him to 'take more', all of them!

Dan was just so infatuated with how beautiful Arin Hanson was and how beautiful he could make him feel.

Dan moved his hand from Arin's shaft, his head still bobbing up and down and tried to take more of it into his mouth.

He gagged a bit, but got most of it down his throat and Arin moaned loudly.

"Y-you're so fucking amazing..." Arin moaned, and Dan smiled around his cock.  
Dan was happy he could do this for Arin. Arin needed this.

"So...so close, babe."

Dan pulled his mouth off of Arin's cock and smiled up at him, bringing his hand back up and stroking him again in twisting motions.

"Want you..." Dan started. He paused though, a little unsure if what he was about to say was weird or not. "...want you to come on my face..." he muttered quietly, keeping his eyes away from Arin's the whole time.

"Oh, fuck...yes." Arin said, his head moving so that he could see the beautiful boy below him.

"Look at me," Arin whimpered, bringing one of his hands down to gently move Dan's head up. "Wanna look at you when I come on that beautiful face..."

Dan smiled and bit his lip, his eyes searching every part of Arin's face as he stroked his faster.

He could feel Arin's cock thrumming and he knew that he was about to come.

Dan shut his eyes and moved his face closer, his mouth hanging slightly open.

Then it happened. Squirts of jizz were shooting from Arin's cock and onto Dan's face; his hair, his face, in his mouth, basically everywhere.

Arin was moaning loudly, his hands roughly gripping at the sides of the chair he was sitting in, and his body tense as he came.

After riding down his high, Dan moved his hand and put it into his hands in his lap. He smiled up at Arin and Arin chuckled breathlessly.

"You look beautiful, babe..." Arin said quietly, his hand reaching down and tucking Dan's bangs behind his ear.

"So do you." Dan muttered, leaning into Arin's touch.

"We should probably clean you off before someone walks in."

Dan laughed, shaking his head.

"Yeah, probably."

"Come on, babe, I'll get you off in the shower in return for that incredible thing you just did for me."

**Author's Note:**

> SIN I AM SIN I AM GOING TO HELL PRAY FOR ME
> 
> ( edit from future me 1/21/17: FIRST OF ALL I JUST REREAD THIS AND IT WAS TERRIBLE I AM SO SORRY. Second of all, happy - almost - one year anniversary to this fic. It's been a year and sometimes I still dream about Danny grinding against the floor to Halsey. This headcanon has ruined me. )
> 
> ( edit again from future future me 2/01/17 - HAPPY LATE ONE YEAR ANNIVERSARY TO THIS FIC LMAO )


End file.
